


Animals

by ChristineStark



Series: Animals [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Victor von Doom, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: 维斯特洛大陆上神秘的吞噬力量悄然兴起，北境领主杜姆断然拒绝亚特兰蒂斯领主的援助请求，但他在神木林里却得到了有些少儿不宜的预示...事关西境领主，托尼·斯塔克！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首先跟迫切希望吃肉的朋友们说声抱歉，本章无实质插入实在是连肉渣都算不上！我觉得兽化AA跟冰火蛮搭的恐怕就不得不中篇了。  
> 其次注明兽化私设：本文中的兽化是稀有技能，大概和异形者的出现概率差不多吧。通过兽化可以增强信息素的攻击性从而帮助Alpha在战斗求偶等方面更具有优势。  
> 最后警示可能的雷区：漫威和冰火的融合，怕我写的感觉和你心中的漫威/冰火不同不必读下去谢谢。

“说完了？”北境之王低垂的头颅从阴影中缓缓抬起，大部分面容依然掩藏在交覆的双手之后，冰原狼毛质地的领子间。  
长桌的另一端，统御铁群岛及深海中的王国亚特兰蒂斯的麦肯齐领主做了一个吞咽的动作，眉头皱着道：“毁灭家族难道会对这种异象置若罔闻？它—他吞噬了我的一整个小岛。子民、土地和资源！不光我的亚特兰蒂斯要蒙受这种痛苦，整个维斯特洛都在劫难逃。  
“维克多，你得知道那些打着家族幌子的人是如何把这惊人的损失化为饕餮的理由。他们趁此发泄欲望，行施屠杀。我的子民受到惊扰，我的力量愈显衰微；而他们却在镰刀起落间于喷薄的血肉中寻找到野蛮的热情。拉托维尼亚之王，我需要你的帮助。”  
两个人之间还坐着一位穿着军礼服的年轻人。他听罢先于尊长哼了一声，冰原狼的形态在他脸上浮现，黄色眼睛如荧荧光火闪亮而充满攻击性，不过他只是带着自信的语调说：“毁灭的子民有奔狼之血的祝福，定会于战斗中不落下风。麦肯齐领主不必多虑，何不再享用些拉托维尼亚佳肴。”  
“为何？”长桌尽头的北境之王发问，双眼比狼化的长子还要清明慑人。他知道我言下所有。麦肯齐领主想。  
“若你真心想寻求帮助，为何现在才拜访毁灭？”他抬起手随意让由钢甲覆盖的指尖穿过火焰，那溃败的光热竟就此化成麦肯齐领主家徽的模样。  
“和那帮无为之辈厮混、跟那些亡命之徒合污之后，在事情越来越无可挽回之时来到我的城堡？这里不是避难所，永远不该招待散发失败者恶臭的来客。纳摩，看看你所处的位置——有什么能让你忘记？杜姆从不甘落后。  
“北境之王要处理的事务远不止一顿没被妥帖享用的晚餐。失陪。”他霍然起身，绿色兜帽斗篷带起的风险些扑灭蜡烛，家徽状的火就此被打散，殿里光明岌岌可危。  
“克里斯托弗？”麦肯齐领主依旧没死心，他期望这位年轻的王子再说些什么。  
“晚安，麦肯齐领主。祝你的族人们好。”克里斯托弗王子早取消了狼化，放好餐具紧跟他的父王身后离开。  
纳摩·麦肯齐瘫坐在座位上，没有侍者前来劝离。不是他目无礼数也不是仆从招待不周，实在是一股比礼节规矩强得多的约束钉住了他们。在北境之王起身的刹那，带着压倒性力量的Alpha信息素就席卷了整个厅堂，之后又凝聚起来完全针对麦肯齐领主，使他完全没有招架还手之力。  
他甚至没有使用一丝一毫狼化来加强信息素…  
怎么说也是领主级别的纳摩·麦肯齐长叹一声，人们只都说北境的君王强大，却不知道到底强到了哪等。今天他有这番经历也只是让他的全力更加深不可测。  
你要如何应对那神秘力量呢？  
纳摩·麦肯齐的Alpha生涯从未如此颓丧愤怒。

 

毁灭城堡选址于先前数任领主的临冬城，实施了新领主各项规划的新城堡也保留了部分设施，譬如神木林。  
少有人知不信仰神的领主有一位“侍奉”旧神的母亲，为了族人的幸福牺牲了自己，以被掳去肉身灵魂为代价。每年一度，他都会顺约定的传送咒语去与恶魔争斗，那里火焰比多恩的太阳灼人千百倍，那里寒冷比极北之地更要令人生畏。整个大陆历史上都难得一见的能力，是无数折戟与钻研中锤炼锻造出来。  
他脱去手甲，钢琴家般优美的手指在鱼梁木凹凸的表面下滑，棕灰双眼望进心树瞳孔的位置，那里血似的树汁在流。  
北境之王绝不放弃任何一个能增长实力、达成愿望的机会，哪怕那来自恶魔的低语。  
森林之子的力量拉扯着他的意识，绿先知借他窥视未来的眼睛，即使预示虚无缥缈，北境之王也誓要将其破解。

 

在日落国度维斯特洛，堂堂西境岩地之王登顶城池，静静地看一场日出。彰显他至上身份的衣装不是华美长袍，而是一件以凯岩特产稀有金属打造的战甲，核心部件更是使用了瓦雷利亚钢，传说那能杀伤异鬼。  
金红色天光落在他金红色的战甲上，也照进他的眼里。领主双眼湛蓝非常，却不会让人想到异鬼而生惧：霜雪中来的残忍生物永远没有那般的热烈情感。承载着两个重要身份的人物的双眼，又怎能和常人一样...  
首席女官星期五站在门边，低声提示“光照会”的紧急会面即将开始。  
他点了点头，金属面具落下，严丝合缝遮起领主英气的面庞，也完全阻拦了信息素的逸散。  
出席会议的不是西境王，是他的仆从、护卫，是铁人。

 

森林之子唱着声音缥缈的歌，那语言乌鸦才懂，但它们只能以尖叫应和。一千根黑鸦羽掩盖下是新的画面，是树木记得的千万故事之一，比奶妈会对幼童讲的故事离奇，比信奉七神的那帮愚人的说辞可信。  
相同的地点，不同的情节。初到场景中，信息素之暴虐即使是北境之王也要为之震惊。黑鸦羽散尽并没有让画面变得明亮，昏暗的氛围让他想上前看清纠缠的两人，却不爽地发现他借的是心树的眼睛，并不能前进分毫。  
但关注到一些细节就可以使两个人的身份非常明朗。那墨绿斗篷饰有冰原狼毛的领子，独一无二泛着冷光的盔甲在斗篷下若隐若现，只可能是北境之王的款式；而有灿金色点缀在大红长袍上的张扬装束只会是凯岩城的领主，西境之王的作风。这些还不够？就再用上耳朵。多少次公开演讲的记录早让北境之王认得西境之王托尼·斯塔克的声音。叹息。低喘。陈述。讽刺。挖苦。绝无认错的可能。  
绿先知好像是在他耳边笑了一声，眼前一黑，再次眨眼他已经成为斯塔克对面的维克多·冯·杜姆。  
这无非是更换了视角：那身体不听他使唤，而眼下发生的事情足够逼疯莽夫。北境之王的手掌覆盖在西境之王光裸的脊背上，每次抚摸都在构筑服从的阵法，而换回的不是顺从欢愉的颤栗，是另一个Alpha争夺强权的怒火。斯塔克咧起嘴，露出尖尖的犬牙示威。他好像在说话，却又听不见声音。  
这无可厚非。窥探未来本就是诡险的路子，大自然早就有智慧将秘密掩藏。单是这点吉光片羽，足够让短视者兴奋颤抖。  
杜姆不是。他要看得更长远，读这个残缺故事的深意。于是他继续体验：没有被剥夺的嗅觉分析出空气中浓郁的酒精味道，和他自己源于鬼草的信息素碰撞对决。斯塔克面色苍白，五指抓住了北境之王的短发；他自己则被杜姆卡住脖颈。西境之王绝不愿服输，他胸腔震颤应是大吼了一声，厚实的黑色皮毛攀爬上皮肤，猫耳竖起，眼睛在阴暗中依旧闪光，那是影子山猫精明的眼神。酒精味道瞬时更加辛辣，斯塔克借势前扑，终点是腺体——永远只有同性知道怎样最快最高效羞辱挫败同性。  
他没能得逞。杜姆怒吼一声，同样是黑色的皮毛，冰原狼的绿眼睛同样有谋略的光芒。两种信息素僵持不下，两个强大的Alpha也继续扭打，赤裸的皮肤刮蹭到鱼梁木粗糙的树皮，加诸利爪的手指亦给对方留下痕迹，敏感的部位每次接触都更加坚硬，但此事依旧无关情欲。  
没有盔甲帮助，仅凭格斗技巧谁也没法完全战胜谁，双方气息划分的领地依旧泾渭分明。他不清楚时间的流逝，若不是一向冷静的森林之子突然在他耳边尖啸，他断然察觉不到空气中信息素的变化。就像温水煮青蛙。  
就像温水煮青蛙。领主咬牙切齿，确确实实体会到两种信息素给人的感觉已经明显变得不同。从难解难分渐渐到浑然一体。亚夏的神秘土壤培养出了吞噬力量极强的鬼草，酒精的参与让侵略的进程更具有迷惑性且威力不减；辛辣的酒精融合了鬼草杀死植物的霸道风格，让信息素的进攻颇有一往无前的至上豪情。  
或许是绿先知认为他够格知悉的就只有这些了——他回到了对自己的身体全权支配的现实，唯余指尖残留的触感。  
他握紧了拳头。  
不论还有何暗喻，不论纳摩·麦肯齐所描述的怪物究竟是何存在...托尼·斯塔克，这个他之前就投以关注的Alpha，他一定要得到。  
甩开斗篷，他离开神木林的步伐充满决心。  
他看不见，心树上的脸庞，空洞的眼眶中红树汁颜色更加鲜艳——  
历史的眼睛雪亮。

 

“在我们真正清楚这家伙究竟是何方神圣之前，恐怕只能先先继续观察。”里德·理查兹绞着双手，“我从未想过有一天我们会对什么事情这样一无所知。”  
列席者都沉默。突然，一个从面甲后面传来的声音闷闷地响起。  
“伙计们，看看白鸦给我们带来了什么。”  
他操作着战甲，投影出北境的情况。曾经有人调笑说斯塔克领主的护卫应该是旧镇学城里魔法和神秘学的大师，所以他战甲上才有那么多瓦雷利亚钢。铁人对此不置可否。事实上，未来学家确实有凡人难以理解的研究，学城和枢机会那帮人除了将那些学问归于神秘学也并不能做什么实事。  
总之，他们隔着千百里距离观察绝境长城，其上整齐地伫立着一排守夜人，队伍看起来像能从黑城堡排到东海望，衣袂在裹挟雪晶的大风中飘飞。  
在满眼眩目的白色中，钢铁的质感显得突出，尤其是墨绿的里衬映照到了它们的表面。  
那些守夜人根本就不是什么守夜人...它们是毁灭机甲，是毁灭家族得以掌权的主要倚仗，是北境之王核心的军队！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无论谨慎与否，这是一场托尼·斯塔克作为铁人必须奔赴的“约会”。打架打不过，铁人掉马了！黑城堡的高楼里回荡的密语，让西境之王决定对他的盟友们，再脱马一次。

君临城曾经的御林铁卫史蒂夫·罗杰斯攥紧了拳头砸向会议长桌，常驻艾林堡的红袍法师史蒂芬·斯特兰奇瞄了他一眼，指尖红光闪动，把桌面新生的裂痕弥补如初。  
“别把火撒在斯塔克家族的地盘。”法师淡淡地说。  
“谢谢你，史蒂芬。”铁人微微点头示意，面前的影像停在毁灭机甲严阵以待的画面，照亮房间中飘浮的尘埃，又像是不断移动的灰尘让那些金属玩意活了起来。  
“这是一个陷阱。如果说他是想让我们无暇分析那魔物呢？极北之地据说异鬼活跃，毁灭机甲即使能大量生产制造也需要时间，他会有多慷慨以致让自己处于防卫真空？我们还是得帮助那些发出警示信号的地区，避免伤亡也好快点弄清楚魔物的来头。”罗杰斯骑士持握自己的盾牌，隔着铠甲都能看出他浑身绷紧的肌肉。  
“正因为对北境我们了解太少，那边同样不能掉以轻心。”理查兹作为足迹遍布自由贸易城邦、多斯拉克草原甚至瘟疫横行的索斯罗斯大陆的自由冒险者，对未知领域有更大的求知欲，也知道—仅仅是知道不了解会造成什么后果，若不是感染了索斯罗斯的神秘病毒，他也不会在后来获得“橡皮人”之称随意伸缩身体。  
罗杰斯骑士揉了揉近日总是舒展不开的眉心，妥协地说：“铁人、法师，你们擅长远程的攻击和牵制，赶往北境也比较快，切记不要恋战，我们的重点是解谜。”  
“难道我的智慧和能力不会派上用场？我的飞船也不慢吧？”理查兹摸着下巴颏跃跃欲试—告诉他世上有东西他不能去涉足探究简直就是杀了他。  
“好吧…我们四人留守倒也足够。”罗杰斯骑士叹气道。  
纳摩·麦肯齐领主突然举起手，自前几日他外出回到领地后脸色就一直不好，现下更是黑得像暴雨临盆：“我可是第一个失去一整座岛屿的人，更是那岛屿上臣民的领主。我要回去，不管你们怎么说结果还是一样。”  
“现在形势更加紧张，我们都千万要小心。”泽维尔长老指尖相对，“再来看看具体的一些部署吧。麦肯齐领主，我们之所以会不时相聚是为了‘已知世界’整体都能继续存续，希望你一直记住这一点。”  
“你、你还有你，*”纳摩·麦肯齐冷笑，“我也希望你们没忘记自己的卡拉萨、同袍、子民还是什么。”

 

“在鼹鼠村的观测点已经收到异常信号了。”克里斯托弗向窗边的背影微微躬身，脸上笑容都掩藏不住，“您预料的没错，父王，铁人果然要来了。”  
北境之王停止了把玩红酒杯，冷哼一声：“别这么容易激动，克里斯托弗。如果你能把耀武扬威的心思分出哪怕三分之一给布局谋略，你就能轻易知道无论他们冒进还是保守，冲动还是冷静，铁人都不得不来这一趟。下棋虽然不只看一步…但这步确实该我赢。”  
年轻的王子有些不好意思，他的父王转过身拍了拍他的肩膀：“你有才华，克里斯托弗。我希望你不会浪费。”

 

事实上，杜姆不仅仅预料到他会来；他还确定此刻隔着城堡向他喊话的一定是他。那一套铁皮玩意是偶尔能出奇兵，可它的优点也像它的配色一样显而易见。轻盈、敏捷，可攻可守。光照会怎么可能放弃？  
当红袍法师和橡皮人停止攻击那些毫无还手能力的锡兵玩具似的毁灭机甲，跨越荒野赶回毁灭城堡，看见的正是这样一幅景象：被击损动力系统的装甲像断了线的风筝向下掉——装甲像重新连上了线一般平稳地滑行下降——线另一个尽头是拉托维尼亚的最高统治者，北境之王维克多·冯·杜姆。  
早在疯狂的尖叫抵达为恶者耳边之前，金红和银绿色的影子就消失了。毁灭城堡的防护魔法严丝合缝、滴水不露，红袍中的至尊法师亦摇摇头，露出无计可施的懊恼神色。  
里德·理查兹没有罗杰斯骑士憋屈。他往自己飞船舷窗上打了一拳，玻璃碎掉了，呼呼灌着冷风。史蒂芬没理他。

 

“尽管拷问我、羞辱我、杀害我啊！你这个阴谋家、背德者，你永远不会从我口中得到任何你希望听见的情报！”虽然动力系统失灵，装甲其他部分依旧正常运行，信息素丝毫没有外泄。就算突然被颇为坚固的镣铐锁住，关在不见天光的地牢，斯塔克也没有露怯，一边以他擅长的方式挑衅，一边暗中整理出逃方案。  
按照斯塔克的计算，趁杜姆被激，怒不可遏地靠近他时在胸口集中能源近距离轰击是最理想的方案。就算他也有个铁壳子，死不了也得少半条命。镣铐借势挣脱，也不会是什么难事...  
杜姆甚至连正脸都懒得给他。“傲慢的仆从。怎么没从你的领主那里学到分毫高贵品质？”他嗓音低沉，右手手臂缓慢抬起。  
啪，一个响指。斯塔克一愣，那该死的本来就硬得邪乎的手铐骤然锁得更紧，装甲上的金属也像脆皮筒一样碎掉了——现在镣铐紧贴他光裸的手腕。来不及收回，属于西境之王的Alpha信息素毫无预兆地弥漫在逼仄的空间中。  
北境一直都太低调了，低调到没有给斯塔克一个机会去了解他们的王究竟是个什么性格、什么追求的人，没有给斯塔克一个机会猜出来他不会为这些恶名所累，不能以寻常方法制服。  
但西境就很张扬了，张扬到杜姆能清晰背出来他酒精信息素中具体包含的所有成分：斯塔克有过一段酗酒时期，祸兮福所倚，他的Alpha力量变得更强，在信息素上就体现为多种酒品的融合。  
即使是北境之王，在把那两个身份重合后也难免惊愕。所以他终于肯转过身了；面甲在他手指碰触下流畅弹开，就像学士驯服的白鸦那样服从。斯塔克的蓝眼睛是他预料中应该看见的，可是事实是兽化的痕迹已经爬上了领主英气的脸颊，影子山猫的绿眼睛与尖牙齿说不准哪个更能让弱者恐惧，不过对北境之王来说只有一个事实是重要的：Alpha信息素极大幅度地增强，辛辣的感受呼啸过每个细胞，他几乎要被压得节节败退。  
以北境之王与绿先知打交道的次数和他自己的领悟能力，不会不知道当下就是一个重要的转折点。当然没有那次预示他也会这样做的：同样Alpha信息素全开，冰原狼的咆哮回荡在牢中，鬼草霸道地吞噬着敌手的力量，战局发生了不可抗拒的逆转。  
至少这一次交锋是这样。兽化被强行压制后西境领主脸色苍白，嘴角还有干涸的血迹，看来是战斗中受了不轻的伤。  
一方倾轧的局面并没有让信息素有分毫融合痕迹。他叹了一口气，收回了兽化和信息素：“跟我出去，给你看个东西。”  
又是一个响指——得，一身稀有金属是一点都没给他留了。黑色作战紧身衣暴露在北境的低温空气中，不苟言笑的领主依旧只留给斯塔克背影，一件厚实的绿斗篷却无声地披在了斯塔克身上。  
烦人的魔法。即使正是它帮助两人快速移动到了黑城堡，帮助斯塔克看清永恒的冬天中统御异鬼的头领，斯塔克也要诅咒它一番。  
北境之王淡淡地向城堡的窗外望了一眼，苍茫的白色世界风雪似乎是永存的，而修缮一新的守夜人驻地已经温暖又舒适，足够让一个领主向另一个领主附耳，而没有人拒绝。  
窗外一只白鸦在坠落前甚至都没有发出哀鸣，马上它就会在绝境长城下被摔得粉身碎骨，不知道这份痛苦能不能抵得上千里外失去监控途径的法师的愤怒。

 

逆着金色的晨光，一个人影降落在了凯岩城堡的塔楼顶。足以被大陆任何一处称为贵客的那几个人跑上来的姿态全无优雅可言，一招一式都有防御的警惕。那个披着绿斗篷的人穿着令人心悸的钢铁盔甲，稳健的步伐倒像是真的浸淫在上位者气氛中多年。  
噌的一声，他弹开面甲，托尼·斯塔克的笑脸展露在光照会同盟面前。  
“这可是我把毁灭打了个落花流水赢回来的战利品呢，不为铁人欢呼一次么？”

 

 

 

 

*：我想但凡了解一些光照会的都会清楚黑豹是瓦坎达（至少曾经）的国王、黑蝠王（至少曾经）是异人的统领、泽维尔教授更是代表了相当一部分变种人的诉求吧！查尔斯告诫纳摩不要只想着亚特兰蒂斯，他们这些也有大量从属人的领袖心里是不是也有异念呢？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至尊法师知道的东西真不少，成功提高了北境之王的关注！幸好他对托尼的关心让我们不必担心他的阵营。光照会曾经放逐了绿色的班纳，谢天谢地他已经获得了内心的宁静，并准备作为一个学士度过余生。自揭身份的托尼·斯塔克面对盟友们的反应心生疑惑，乔装打扮来到了旧镇，秘约布鲁斯学士酒馆唠嗑，可是真正等着他的人在酒馆楼上！今天斯塔克领主的信息素和往常好像不太一样了...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings：女装、下药，兽化、占有。  
> 预警这么刺激，可是本章wuli杜铁依然没有实质性插入呵呵呵呵。  
> 不是大王不行，是我太不行要爆字数了！驱使他们相遇、结合的不说命运，主要还是大敌当前，请容我继续思考剧情，这个故事里再多开几辆车也不是没可能的吼。  
> 还有班纳博士我是真的不太会写，欢迎一起讨论如何把他写得更贴切一些！在完结以后会连同其他各种问题逐个修复。

炉火扭曲着形成了一个男人的形状，北境之王和火焰中的影子对视静默无声。他就是要逼我开口。火焰中的男人想，而他总是成功。  
“你也应该知道我每一次配合你瞒过光照会都得说一堆谎。我不是非要诚实不可，维克多…可越到紧急关头反而杀掉我的白鸦，这让我觉得我一定要讨个说法了。”  
赫然是本该和光照会成员一起焦头烂额的至尊法师史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，此刻却在和拐走重要成员铁人的罪魁祸首北境之王心平气和地聊天，甚至直呼其名。  
“我难道没让你看清极北之地里统御异鬼的那个家伙？还是说你的实力突飞猛进，很有信心不靠我、不靠你们那联盟，就解决掉麻烦？”北境之王尖锐的问句足够在午夜吓醒婴孩，也确实字字在理。法师一时间没有回话，火炉里温度似乎都降了几度。  
“这件事没法说对错，杜姆已经做了选择。”北境之王淡淡总结，似乎长年都不卸下的手甲抬起，“我觉得你应该没有什么事情需要知道了。”  
“等等—”影子分辨不出颜色，但是能感觉出来法师的蓝眼睛水光闪闪，“你没有对托尼不利，是吗？”  
“怎么会。”他立刻回答，结束了对话。  
回想法师刚才亲昵的称呼担心的语气—那个看起来实诚的家伙并没有第一时间告知他西境之王这等大人物的双重身份，习惯洞察掌控一切的北境之王在内心冷笑了一声，往记忆宫殿里记了一笔。

 

旧镇以培养学士的学城闻名，这并不意味着烟火气会在此减损半分，因为它同时也是维斯特洛最大的港口城市。每天千万艘船停泊又起航，水手的吆喝已经成了最耳熟能详的旋律，至于那些酒馆门后男人女人们的声音—别再提了，尽管和渊凯七种春啼可能不太一样，了解它们又能有什么意义呢？  
僻静的场所永远不是秘密会谈的好去处，把重要信息隐藏在迷幻欲望的浓雾之中，这是行走在阴影中的人们一贯的做法—  
“要是我没有点亮黑曜石蜡烛平息愤怒，我现在真的要给你来上一拳。”布鲁斯·班纳稍微松了松高领斗篷，脖颈处金属光芒一闪而过。  
“没有点亮的话你的体格也进不来羽笔酒樽。”他对面坐着的人把明亮的眼睛隐藏在面纱后面，顿了一下换上更为歉疚的语气，“布鲁斯，当时的放逐我真的很抱歉，我们都以为没有别的办法…”  
“无所谓了，不论是从学城点亮蜡烛的规矩来看，还是看在我个人的意愿，宣誓以后我都已经成为了学士，不久以后班纳这个姓氏我也应该忘掉，一心只为侍奉、效忠。拯救世界那档事，我不干了。”他慢慢拨弄着自己的颈链，小块互相碰撞发出细微的声音，金属的数量可能比不少枢机会的长老身死之时挂得还要多。  
“而你呢，托尼·斯塔克？西境之王？…铁人？要我说，别陷太深，忘记了最初的最初我们决定背负着痛苦要给他人、给自己带来的是什么。你现在可能就有点忘了吧：化着妆容，戴着面纱提着小裙摆来见我。是想证明自己有多愧疚有多可以任我处置？我现在可只是个学士了。托尼，别忘了自己是谁。”  
没错，本该是高高在上威风凛凛的西境之王此刻用面纱遮盖他锋芒毕露的美艳蓝眼，用纱巾遮挡他精致保养的胡子，用低调的斗篷和布裙掩盖他强健优美的身材。当然，Alpha的气息也被抑制剂隐藏得很好，他—她闻起来就是一个普普通通的Beta.  
“微服私访”的西境之王面露愧色，终究是紧咬嘴唇后沉下声说：“白鸦带给你的信件中指代的那件事给我的冲击太强了。以及我自白身份以后…我看到的都是政治家紧皱的眉头。今天你一席话，更是给我当头棒喝。谢谢你，布鲁斯…学士。”  
“何必这么谢我？”曾经以愤怒激发战斗能力的男人现在只报以狡黠的笑容，“来都来了，见见你的真相之光吧。他就在楼上休息呢。”

 

很久以前，久得像是另一个世界，那时候北境的中心还叫临冬城，它最后一任正统的公爵正是在于妓院会面，试图接近一些肮脏真相的时候被逮捕，最后掉了脑袋。  
这种下场怎么可能是给我的。斯塔克这么想。不是因为身份的屏障，而是对自己的“神秘学”依旧保有信心。  
事实上…十几岁天不怕地不怕的托尼·斯塔克少主依旧活在西境之王的心里，他对那次失败和之后妥协的佯胜回归看得仍然不够重，或者说毁灭他就是一个不断进取的人。  
比托尼·斯塔克的进取速度更快。

 

进门就是来不及反应的一针，诡异的药物在血管中疯狂流窜鼓动信息素的复苏，同时又保证着斯塔克的大脑足够清明—敏感得可以感受到他身处何地所为何人，一切一切的源头又是使出了何种的圈套。  
一瞬间他感觉孤立无援。他今天出现在这里就代表着他对光照会的信任出现裂痕，可是给他另一种灵光的人现在也要伤害他？动摇、背叛，自揭秘辛，到头来他得到了什么啊…  
恍惚的空档，北境之王绝不会错过。他扣住斯塔克的手腕，另一只手按在他的腰间把他带到自己怀里。后腰上布裙的绑带也在那既有力又灵活的手指间松开，几次呼吸之间斯塔克就像只龙虾一样被剥开了，露出精壮胸膛上别别扭扭的束胸。  
“做得挺全套。”北境之王语气平平，唇边却挂上了一丝笑容—是的向来以武装形象示人的他今天着便服而来—信息素所化的无形触角已在西境之王的领域边缘跃跃欲试，“怎么样，不想想打败我？”  
“我—当—然—想！”他咆哮着冲破禁锢，兽化几乎是瞬间完成，影子山猫无形取命的利爪撕碎了面前人考究的外套，下一招就直取裸露脖子上的腺体。这该是杀机全开的时刻，但毛茸茸的耳朵配上咬唇妆让斯塔克有一种破碎的美，那是繁花锦簇中的西境之王从来不曾展现的景观。

 

“以血始，以血终。今夜过后，我以我的领地、头衔和全部的荣誉发誓尊重你一切选择。”

 

利爪终究到达了毫无防护的腺体，受伤以后Alpha通常烈性更大，基本上这时候就该决一死战了。  
不过用通常来形容这两位…并不恰当。  
一招得手斯塔克正欲悄悄调整距离，脖子鲜血淋漓的杜姆伸手又把他拉了回来，动作坚定、有力。  
“而今夜你要做的就是相信我。”  
鬼草信息素平缓地释放，两种味道缠绵得像在跳舞。

 

两个Alpha好像也在跳舞…在床上手脚并用、亮出牙齿，无所不用其极地跳舞，肢体扭曲缠绕力量高下不分，由于药物的激发作用，斯塔克的Alpha力量得到了相当的强化，可以与兽化后的杜姆持平。  
在似乎看不到尽头的出招拆招突袭防卫的碰撞中，斯塔克感到疲惫感就像蜜酒河缓缓注入低语湾一样逐渐灌满了他，脑子里有个声音像聒噪的学舌乌鸦：“相信他！相信他！有什么不好的呢？有什么可以失去的呢？”  
是啊，也没有什么了。说好为了福祉的光照会露出各怀鬼胎的内里，让异鬼言听计从的首领的理论是真假正邪间的诡辩，连此刻他能与杜姆打得难解难分的状况也不过是药物营造的假象，那么靠近北境最大的谜题本身再多一点又有什么非不可接受的呢？”  
他心意已定，手上利爪却颇不受控制地继续攻击——他真的讨厌这种所谓的Alpha好战本能。耽误多少事情！竟然似乎还有余力的杜姆一把抓住，表情是读懂斯塔克眼神的宽容：“放松。感受我们的信息素。”  
在幻象里被温水煮过一次，北境之王不会允许自己再粗心大意了。几乎就在斯塔克为暴虐的本能愤恨竭力要收回利爪的时候他就感受到信息素进化的迹象，控制住快要发狂的斯塔克后他果然体会到鬼草逐渐染上的酒香，斯塔克的酒精味道亦多了些吞噬来客的霸道。  
信息素的变化逐渐平息了药物与本能给斯塔克带来的躁动，但一波未平一波又起说的就是他俩，在港口城市旧镇湿漉漉的空气中，微凉阴暗的石头房子里没有什么旖旎发生未免有些遗憾。现在不安分的主要人物换成了杜姆，他轻拍着斯塔克的后背帮助他恢复，另一只手却有意无意抚过斯塔克还没消去猫耳的头顶，影子山猫的耳朵如身为猎食者的它们本身一般倔强骄傲，一旦失去压力依旧会马上恢复原状。  
“别褪下去了。”他轻声说，“我很喜欢。”  
“所以今晚是要先签卖身契么？”斯塔克反驳，但眼睛里有笑意。不是说他是一个一定会完全弃以前的伙伴于不顾的家伙——斯塔克更重视未来。未来变化万千，不是非得死守当下一套。就算事实证明他最终不会与北境之王再有什么合作性质的来往了，先在校场对上也好过直接上战场拼命。信息素对抗输了就是输了，可是赢得战役就一定会赢得战争吗？  
托尼·斯塔克是一个未来学家，学城那帮人最好为此专门给他锻造一种颈链。  
冰原狼由白向黑过渡颜色的皮毛自成花纹，此时与北境之王几乎完美无暇的帅脸同时得见，足够让任何一个颜控自发作诗千行。  
“只是给你看一种可能。”北境之王低声说，空气在两人间暧昧起来，“只有你我可以做到的可能。”

 

老城堡中记得最多故事的老奶妈不会告诉他，戴着含金量最高的颈链的学士不会告诉他，甚至连撒不了谎、移动不得的古老书籍都给不了他答案：两个强烈在意领地和骄傲的Alpha怎么做到信息素的融合与增强，看在数不清的Alpha争斗排斥的历史上？  
可事情就是这样发生，那这两个人一定是非常、非常契合了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们能够成就别人所不能成就之事。  
> 尽管尚未相爱。  
> 用一夜情交换得来的，是与异鬼统领的交谈，不过被两拨人打断了...

这就是了。永恒的传奇故事的开头。无论改朝换代，世事变迁，任何的传奇拍档都不会不适用的形容：  
成就别人所不能够成就之事。

 

融合改造信息素就够疯狂了，而现在北境之王看起来是准备就地要了他啊。  
北境之王收了利爪的手掌摩挲着他的后颈，没有收到反抗后甚至轻轻捏了捏那片柔软的皮肤。本来算是两同类间的争夺对抗，但信息素已经开始融合，这空前的奇迹让其后发生的大多数事情似乎都不那么合理起来。斯塔克没忍住一声低低的呻吟。  
换成别的Omega甚至Beta，西境之王早就会放任自己在情欲的海中游个痛快，共享鱼水之欢。别的Alpha没准儿也行，遇到杜姆以前基本没有人能在信息素上打败他，被抚摸是对自己力量傲慢的自信。  
但是这身份上实力上…斯塔克还需要时间接受，但时间也不等人，那暧昧的声音已经是不可收的箭矢，北境之王的动作已有所改变。  
“这里，嗯？”他把后颈当作进攻的重点，自暴自弃的斯塔克顺其自然地微张嘴唇，不料吻上北境之王的半边脸颊。  
“西境之王好爱欲诚不我欺。”这个做出此等恶劣行径的男人不知为何偏过了脸，让两人的嘴唇不得相遇。  
但接下来好像比亲吻糟糕。  
另外那只手沿着腰线描摹一阵，又再往下来了。

 

北境之王不喜欢轻易的亲吻。  
他偷看过侍奉旧神时的母亲，她喃喃念着祷词，辅以亲吻证明虔诚和奉献。亲吻是一种盟约，是不能够更加认真的付出与支持的代表，少不更事的小男孩长成历经风雨的北境之王，当年的鱼梁木也换了树皮，但内心深处杜姆的见解没有变，这是他为数不多的过于执着的看法。

但他们已经在进行一段亲密关系，在每一段中西境之王又偏偏对它热爱。斯塔克眼神失落，与之相对地，北境之王的微凉手指到达了终点，进入了他。  
动作丝毫不舒缓不留情，不过不管怎地进入一个Alpha都不是什么美妙自然的事情。突如其来的异物感和偏低的温度让一直没解除兽化、身体敏感的斯塔克挺起胸膛泄出难耐的叫声，不加思考握住了北境之王的手臂。  
兽化的状态会增强感官。西境之王没手下留情，但杜姆正是沐浴着血与火登上的王位，又怎么在意眼下这点疼痛。他举重若轻，将斯塔克拉得离他更近了一些，又突然放下他，让手指进得更深。  
今晚第三次尖叫，伴随着艰涩的探寻的开始。北境之王还有高深的魔法造诣，这在以前是个稀有情报，不过斯塔克现在觉得更稀有的信息是他会利用它在此时行方便：润滑的药剂凭空变出在指尖，让扩张逐渐地轻松起来。  
与不肯接吻的固执相比，他做的技巧娴熟得很，现在两根手指都绰绰有余，眼看就是第三根要进来。  
不知道以前有多少女孩在他身下承欢。斯塔克突然想起北境古老的初夜权。他是否夺走了别人足够多的快乐来在今朝享乐？  
“啊嗯。”斯塔克有意吐出第四声呻吟吸引注意，随后的语气十分镇定：“你操得可真熟练，我感觉像个被霸道领主夺走初夜的姑娘。”  
北境之王不非得回答。就像西境之王保守秘密一样，不轻易作答在这个身份的人中很常见，再诚恳的人都可能会因为更大更多的利益而选择缄默。  
但他解释了，尽管简短。“杜姆登基后初夜权在北境被全面废除，尚无人犯。”  
趁这间隙第三根手指便插入了他，可怜斯塔克今夜至此五次叫喊只有一次是自己计划。

 

两个Alpha的扭打与前戏花了比斯塔克想象中更长的时间，会见布鲁斯的时候本来就是深夜，现在旧镇都要迎来破晓了。厚重的窗帘外，总是起得过于早的红袍僧侣开始做晨祷，颂歌旋律悠扬，斯塔克能想象得到河上掠过的飞鸟。  
杜姆的作风全然不同于旧镇悠然的黎明，他托着斯塔克的臀部快狠准地抽送，让平常只念念发布会稿子、在决策室里做做战略、在实验室中喃喃自语的西境之王的嗓子发出各种变了调、断了拍的破碎呻吟喘息，阴暗的房间中色彩真的不少，但斯塔克现在头脑里已经基本只剩空白。  
他还剩一点理智，让他在北境之王第一次嘶吼着释放的时候扭过脖子，避开腺体。属于冰原狼的尖牙由于移动划了斯塔克锁骨上方的皮肤，殷红的血珠冒了出来。  
这个变故让两人俱是一愣，总是神秘的那个表现得更隐忍—他架着腋下把斯塔克抬了起来，沾着许多液体的那话儿也退了出去，噗地一声。  
与此同时他也拉开了距离，下床去把窗帘拉开一条缝好像在城堡上远眺，仿佛背后长了眼睛一样知悉到Alpha又被激起的不满。“希望没有把你干到忘记信息素的味道。”  
斯塔克先暗中感受了一下自己的信息素。“没有真的干到那份上说明你还是不行。”杜姆这个自我指数超高的人尤其地能激起他回嘴的兴趣，不过斯塔克可不是仅有嘴炮登堂入室，空前的信息素融合现象简直快掀翻了他之前的认知体系，而做完这一夜后大涨的融合程度连带着Alpha力量都增了几成，他甚至可以说喜欢这场意外、疯狂又契合的双A性爱了。  
“这份定金真是诱人，但我觉得光照会还能有第二次机会。”如果他不会还价的技巧，凯岩城名下那些资源不可能给他带来足够持续很久的财富。斯塔克往床边摸索，震惊地发现除了束胸在激烈运动中早被俩凶巴巴的Alpha给撕了，外裙和衬裙竟然不见了——

杜姆慢悠悠地擦着身体，用的布料很是熟悉。  
“异鬼之名啊！”斯塔克咆哮，声音之大震掉了楼下调酒的老板娘的酒杯，碎片洒了一地。  
他循着巨响回头，新融合好的信息素中满是昨天斯塔克喝的烈性苹果酒—羽笔酒樽的招牌，大家都爱喝这个。苹果的香气和酒精的刺激正中斯塔克下怀，甚至对逆着光线身躯线条清晰坚毅的杜姆生出一丝亲近。  
他疯狂甩头，因此错过杜姆的笑容。  
“穿战甲回去过于不妥。我有北境的衣服，和我回去一趟。”

 

直到又一次被魔法不容分说地传送到了北方，杜姆才提醒他穿上战甲合适的时机。斯塔克不禁怀念起史蒂芬和他聊起魔法时的温柔与耐心。在调试系统的时候，他愕然发现他们身处极北之地。  
“？！杜米你是不是昨天晚上把脑子榨晕了？这都离城堡多少里了！”他大声抱怨，紧张地估计瓦雷利亚钢和其他火器的储存程度。他看见重新穿上盔甲和冰原狼斗篷的杜姆也在环顾四周，忍不住挤了一下杜姆：“杜姆西也尴尬了，啧啧啧啧。”  
“虽然上次被你打了下来但是我的战甲隐形技术可是一流我有把握不被异鬼攻击就回到绝境长城南—”  
他没说下去，一位女士翩然落地，精致美艳不似极北该有。杜姆上前一步，想来刚才找的就是这人。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，可真亲密啊。”女人手掩在嘴上笑道，虽然一点也没有不好意思的感觉。  
“你的衣服很好看。”杜姆评价，“对于闲谈太过正式了。”  
“我为什么要对关于自己的故事不认真呢？”她反问。

即使是经常见识各种奢华打扮的斯塔克，也要为这位女士优雅的气质和完全不同于庸脂俗粉的衣品折服。整件斗篷完全取自硕大的北境生物长毛象，并且是极其稀罕的白化品种，与冰晶雪花的洁白世界浑然一体。简单又昂贵的款式很可能带来暴发户式观感，但她穿着铠甲款式的贴身衣服，蛇鳞质感的面料好像自己就能发出墨绿的幽光，金边镶嵌的臂甲和靴子自带英武的气息。在以同样质地铸成的圆形斗篷搭扣上方，一顶金光闪闪的尖角头盔戴在她头上，顺滑的黑发披散下来让头盔的细节若隐若现。深色的口红，深色的眼影，仿佛不以这些鲜明颜色留住，有白皙皮肤的她就会在冰天雪地里逃掉。

不，她一定不会逃掉…和窥视的魔法中所见的异鬼统领是同一个人，这位女士是阴影之地的洛基·劳菲森，传说她的家族有驾驭龙的血统，而龙焰可以杀死异鬼。  
“劳菲森女士…为什么要这么做？”斯塔克一早就想这么问，她怎么能统御异鬼，既然他们的特性不共戴天？既然他们迟早会将整个维斯特洛甚至整个已知世界夷为平地？  
“事实上，我宁愿我从来没有姓。一切关系的起源都是利益，我们只不过是都将得到想要的东西。作为王而被承认、可以亲吻另一个血肉之躯，你们给不了。”她对斯塔克的称呼表示鄙夷，语气在最末一句骤然冷厉：“难道你们愿意给我，愿意毫无欺诈地给我？”  
顺着她嘲讽的眼神看去，斯塔克惊异地发现了光照会其余的成员，被包裹在温暖咒语中，望向他的神情却冰冷—一个穿戴自己标志性红金战甲的男人披着毛领绿斗篷，像是可笑地在给钢铁避寒。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 异鬼统领深陷家属闹事的纷争之中，西境之王被瞬间传送回城，没成想更头疼的事接踵而来。

“我们理解你的诉求，劳菲森女士。但是你的异鬼朋友们已经毁了麦肯齐领主一座岛，你自身也有不明朗的记录。”罗杰斯骑士语气坚决，并不让步。  
“嗯？”洛基美目危险地眯起，冷笑一声，“‘你自身也有不明朗的记录’？我那个假兄告诉你的，是不是？”  
罗杰斯骑士不作答，战斗直觉让他下意识提起盾牌。  
“呵！我且都不提那套‘没有盾牌你什么都不是’的老套说辞！”她突然不见了踪影，罗杰斯骑士在终日严寒的北境感受到一阵不同寻常的凉风。  
洛基再度出现，手里拿着一小缕灿金头发，罗杰斯摸摸脸侧—短了一截。  
“你要是真的抱着好好谈谈的态度来，你就应该记得我最讨厌被规劝什么才是正义的时候还被以这个姓相称。”  
杜姆看到旁边渴望和光照会成员再交流的斯塔克，伸手拉了拉斯塔克的绿斗篷。  
“别着急，今天还有一位人物。在他们两个吵完前你怕是没机会说话了。”  
“不对…阿斯加德人怎么会吵完。”杜姆面甲后面传出一声笑。

 

“吾弟！汝复又割发取乐，何时方可转变，再非恶戏之神！”  
遥远的天边传来中气十足的呼喊，震得似乎乌云都颤了几分，令在场多数人诧异的还有话语的内容…吾“弟”？  
洛基双手抱胸，连余光都懒得分给逐渐逼近的那个出声大喊的人。  
“现在我可得宽宏大量、不计小节。”她打了个响指，不过什么都没有发生，只是在召回众人的注意力，“你们并不清楚现在北境以北都有什么，即使踩上这片土地。”  
“所以，够聪明就加入我们吧！新的世界有你们一片领地。难道非要一个不可控的末日不可？”她伸出双臂，情感热烈得像要求一个拥抱。

“还真他妈有人抱他啊。”斯塔克看到了接下来的一幕，无奈地以手掩面。  
“有些人把兄弟那一套看得比较重吧。”杜姆叹了一口气，“阿斯加德人。”

一个金色头发的大个子从天而降，正面抱住了洛基。她的双臂僵在空中，半晌才放下。  
“哥哥。”她以不容分说的力道（或许还加了抗拒魔法）推开男人，掸掸身上的灰尘，“看来割头发才是你觉得最该批评的？就这么怕随便被动头发？我看你真的很宝贝你的秀发，编辫子又做造型，我自觉比不了呢。”  
“休再说了！随吾一同返乡，阿斯加德律法自会…”  
洛基以尖锐的笑声打断，松开的那缕金发马上就在极北之地的苍茫中支离破碎。她把手覆在脸上，身体夸张地颤抖，再把手拿开时一身华服像冰晶一样簌簌碎裂掉落，再起身之时已经是男子的轮廓。  
怪不得被称作吾弟，在那个金发大个子的认知里洛基是男性。而从Laufeyson这样一个姓氏来看，恐怕以女性身份出面只是掩人耳目离经叛道的把戏。  
“为什么要以女子面目示人，为什么要离开阿斯加德，为什么要惹出这么大乱子！托尔·奥丁森，你是想这么问我是不是？你的脑子里全都是蜜酒，用法杖尖儿都能想到那几个可怜见的问题。别妄想再搬出阿斯加德律法那一套，我们根本不是同一个世界的人！自然，组织异鬼军队究竟还有什么理由？别想知道。”  
跟他墨绿眼睛中冰冷的怒意相比，绝境长城都算温暖。众人见这被塞了一嘴的别人家家长里短，尴尬得不行，非常想回避，又苦于眼下异鬼动乱尚未平息，根本还没有任何实质性的谈判，进也不是，退也不是，只能精神分裂地呆呆立在一边，内心疯狂祈祷充斥着“阿斯加德”“弟弟”“回家”等种种关键词的对话早些结束。

斯塔克等不了了。如果说旧镇酒馆激情一夜杜姆在他身上打下了（短暂的）属于另一个Alpha的火热灼痕，今天昔日并肩同行的盟友的眼神就是加诸肺腑的冰冷冻伤。他还有一些事情没有查明，有一个立场等着他去确定，托尼·斯塔克也不是什么玻璃心，但谁也不会觉得冰火两重伤痛在身好受。他拍拍北境之王的钢铁手背，发出嗵嗵的响声。  
“杜姆仔，再次谢谢你的定金。”他维持着一个轻快又不显得那么无所谓的语调，走向光照会。

“诶？看来阵营暂时地分好了。”洛基从和托尔看起来无穷无尽的嘴架中抽身，男性的五官看起来反倒有丝调皮，“抱歉各位今天我们谈得一事无成，我也不是别人想象中那样让异鬼一直听命于我。丝线依旧错综盘绕，现在我能做的就是给各位行个方便立刻回到该在的地方了。”  
他手势变化，发动了传送的魔法，“忘了今天的不愉快吧！再会咯。”

洛基倒没真的脸皮薄到要清除记忆的程度，但也没给斯塔克继续交流的时间。一次呼吸、一次眼睛开闭，他便又坐在了凯岩城堡中，炉火熊熊燃烧，陈酿幽香满溢，星期五则好像完全没被他的突然出现惊扰到一样专注地做着城堡维护。  
炉火熊熊燃烧—该想到的。火舌扭曲出史蒂芬的脸，看来好姑娘星期五已经知道了这场预先没让斯塔克知道的远程会议。红袍法师面目模糊，斯塔克看不清表情。  
“史蒂…芬？”他试探着询问。  
“我在。”影子点了点头，“想和你谈谈今天早些时候你的出场方式，我得说太奇怪了。”  
斯塔克把皱紧的眉藏在酒杯后面，西境之王城堡里的藏酒都是各有风情的，有的辛辣有的醇厚，但现在只尝得个紫红色的凉水。隔着不甚通透的酒液，他感觉史蒂芬的脸比想象中更友好。公开身份前史蒂芬就了解他姓甚名谁，或许是其他情报才促使这次谈话，而那正好是现在的斯塔克所不知道的。  
“想不到看起来跟潮流一点都不搭边的魔法僧侣居然会关心我的穿着？”他缓缓放下酒杯就像其他那些悠哉的贵族，假装心像水平面一样缺乏涟漪。  
“只是想告诉你我很早以前就在和北境之王联系了。”  
不需要手甲斯塔克都能捏碎酒杯。星期五向他欠身，毫不拖泥带水地离开了。再怎么忠诚尽责身为人也还是要承担一份被怀疑的可能，在复杂的世道里或许也就只有机械会永远保持着它的忠诚可信。  
待星期五的身影再也看不见了，斯塔克才缓缓吐出一口浊气：“史蒂芬，咱们认识了这么多年，你就把下半句话说出来吧。…有下半句的，对吗？”  
史蒂芬慢慢点头：“是的，联系不代表听命，只是与北境之王接触多了你可以看到他一些决策的迷人之处，光照会同样并非儿戏，我不是冲昏了头脑才瞒着各位的。”   
“等等，我们不是在集体视频吧？那我可得坐直了。我少一点罪行，大家都省心。”  
“没有的事，托尼，就你和我。我的意思是说—你是最优方案里的关键要素。如果你最后也不加入他，那我们这点警示公开了也无所谓，大家各求多福吧。”  
炉火啪地一声熄灭了，斯塔克摇铃召开星期五，安排她立刻动身去旧镇查找各种预言典故。

当看到面前突然就站着一位精心绑好胡子的优雅老人时斯塔克都懒得过度反应了，他琢磨着是不是该掩面大笑三分钟来回讽近日来命运鬼扯似的尴尬，最后还是交叉十指身体前倾，准备哪怕是天要塌下来了也硬扛着。  
结果天没有塌，异鬼尚在长夜和暗影中蛰伏，星期五也没有什么新的消息传回，老人的忽然出现看起来并没有导致什么不得了的大事情连成串儿地发生，不过是海鸥低低掠过水面，微风扰动盛着露珠的鲜花，马上一切就会回复正常。  
老人迎着斯塔克疑惑而好奇开场白的眼神，缓缓开口说：“吾名梅林。在此，给你带来一些问题的答案，一些因果的根源...  
“...给你一场梦。但谁又能说它真的没有发生过呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真爱一线梅林牵，怎奈大敌在阵前。剑与剑鞘需再虑，终会有日续佳缘。前两章风风光光的洛基解解今天有一点狼狈，但他依旧对打断了两A的快乐鼓掌毫不愧疚呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉这么晚才更【土下座】新学期也祝大家都能顺心快乐，我会尽快把学到的知识应用在创作中快乐彼此的。

他自诩对材料和材料的造物研究得透彻，北境的领主城堡世上也难有什么与之比肩，但老人给他带来的画面中的成就是他所料见不到的。时而超出他毕生所学地先进神奇，时而比已知世界最落后的地域还要蛮荒太古。纷杂的影像在他眼中压缩拉长，像城堡的密道般逼仄，最挤人的还是北境之王披挂的银绿和自己着装的金红——  
时间线回归正常，依旧是凯岩城堡、新熄炉火和面前的老人梅林。接收了海量信息，即使是体能与心志都过人的斯塔克也难免胸膛剧烈起伏。  
“所以你觉得自己是旧神？”斯塔克望着梅林突然说。纵然梅林阅人无数，此刻也微微一愣。  
“旧神在神木林里提醒杜姆信息素的融合，你来我城堡暗示剑鞘与剑的关系，可不就是像想和那些神秘分子平起平坐。”  
梅林失笑了：“无论还有没有卡美洛特那般的疆土，无论巫师与国家是否依旧难以共存，只要还有子民渴望精神的统御与民族的崛起，亚瑟·彭德拉根就有可能重返世间。在他的心中自有一个卡美洛特，迥异的时空和不复往昔的人民都无法阻拦他做得那样好。同样，时空也无法阻拦我去辅佐他。在这个过程中，就算是行动疑似渎神又有什么？你们有你们的危机，我有我的目标，各取所需罢了！我不是生意人，但同样懂得交换的道理。现在你帮我个忙吧——”  
当传送魔法完成，一张脸孔映入眼中，斯塔克再一次决定讨厌该死的魔法和该死的所谓命运。

爱这种情感无论被藏得多深，总能在人的眼睛中找到些微破绽。他们三人联手解决了异鬼精锐造成的动乱，梅林看着那个金发碧眼的孩子从普通的民居中被搀扶出来，眼睛里的神采仿佛幽深矿井中亮起巨大的灯。斯塔克和杜姆也扭头对视，不出意料地看到不均匀的呼吸声中彼此了然的眼神。

梅林到底不是一个生意人。斯塔克盯着地面上凭空疯狂生长出的鬼草，心里想。这哪是等价交换，他跟杜姆得到的分明更多——不过亚瑟对梅林而言意味着全部也不一定。任何事情掺带了感情，都要复杂那么几分。  
杜姆也对突然长出鬼草这一事感到了甚至可以被称为过载的惊讶，他迅速将注意力放在信息素上，不出意外地探查到躁动。  
这不是一个好地点——异鬼强大的破坏力过境后这个村子几乎没剩下完整的建筑，被翻出泥土的草地上到处都是民居的碎片残骸，空气中还有着血腥气弥漫…是悲剧的味道。  
他们也没有好状态——盔甲内武器能量都暂时告急，本来平滑的金属表面上多了不少划痕，甚至斯塔克嘴角还挂着些近战搏斗时淌下的血，彼此的呼吸还没有彻底平复，更别提异鬼突然出现的异常让他们的大脑高速地运行分析，本该无暇多想其他。  
甚至也没有什么好理由——就算梅林给了他们那样的暗示，那毕竟不是准则，不是铁律，不是不可辩驳的未来。要招摇撞骗总是内容完善、逻辑强大的更容易让人中套，而卓越如他们二人，排除谬见已成了融入骨血的本能。不非要这样的。  
不非要这样，发展成双双倒在远不算舒适的地面上，互相像剥壳一样把对方从盔甲中拽出来，缺少章法地抚摸，热切地挤入腿间，仿佛不赶快来这一炮，今后再也没有机会验证那些乱七八糟的问题。剑与剑鞘的联系在这里成立吗？信息素的融合与增强都有哪些前提条件和最终结果？绿先知为何将解决事件的道路指向了托尼·斯塔克，身为西境之王却也兼做铁人的复杂男人？  
好吧，两个做学问的。既然不清楚，就用实践来说话。不管如何，最后一定会有答案，此路不通还是——

灼热的吐息远在天边，高温的火球近在眼前。杜姆霍然起身，用一个快准狠的冰冻咒语解决了它。但真正的罪魁祸首依然在天上盘旋，吐出龙焰的可不正是龙本身，可它与传说中的桀骜还有一点出入，摇摇晃晃显得十分狼狈：它的尾部出现了大且深的伤口，鳞片外翻，剧毒的龙血却没有流出来，想来可能是长途的飞行让它凝固。由于平衡问题它的飞行轨迹乱成一团，甚至可以说没有坠落就已经是奇迹。  
颠簸的“交通工具”让乘坐者也十分难受，不久前刚刚气派地登场又中气十足地和哥哥吵架的洛基现在以男声有气无力地传话，满不在乎打断了两人的性事：  
“你瞧，不可控不可预测的不仅是我、不仅是你俩——纳摩·麦肯齐破坏了我与异鬼的连接，真是讽刺啊抗争的对象这么快就要改变了。”

纳摩·麦肯齐领主和他的族人有了点争端，他握紧了拳头试图控制自己的愤怒，让自己的声音听起来更加冷静、更加让人信服。  
“我们的王啊……您怎么和曾经深深伤害过我们的族群搅在一起？过往之痛您忘记了吗？！”  
“首先，我不是和他们搅在一起！……那种悲恸我一直铭记在心，就像迎头被巨浪拍中承受它的全部怒火。他们也并非听令于我，我甚至不清楚他们的首领，夜王，身在何处。”麦肯齐领主不禁停下来沉吟，忘了责怪胆敢质疑他决定的子民。

“夜王确实很久没出现了，北境之王亲口告知过我。”一个闷闷的声音传来，显然隔着面甲。  
麦肯齐领主惊异地看着突破了守卫进入到大殿中的铁人……他身后还渐次走出了麦肯齐领主曾愤别的光照会众人。  
“看在我并没有伤害到你的族人的分上先别急着打，麦肯齐。”他弹开了自己的面甲，真诚地看着王座上的麦肯齐领主，“我们一起，依旧有解决麻烦的可能，过剩的骄傲只会带来悲剧。”  
“你之前看起来也不挺喜欢单干的嘛。”麦肯齐领主冷笑，众人脸色一时间都有点尴尬——但大敌当前是不应该被些微的尴尬破坏合作的。  
无论什么神在上，此刻他们只是缺少一个习惯性的祈祷对象——这些麻烦快点结束吧。

要说为什么铁人又回归了光照会，要提到他们赶到斯塔克身边的时候。重伤的洛基已经向杜姆斯塔克两人讲述了纳摩驱使异鬼出击的故事，并提出以某些“极度有价值的情报”作为补偿让自己阿斯加德的子民能够去北境避难。  
“恩怨不该殃及子民。”杜姆深深看了洛基一眼，不作其他评价。  
即使已经虚弱得放不出什么咒语，他还是倔强地不肯放弃亮着眼里狡黠的光火。“好像有人要来了，我总是记得红袍法师斯特兰奇那该死的传送阵魔法波动。北境之王阁下，您不介意我们换个地方详谈吧？我们还没有摊开最终那张牌呢。”他继而苦笑了一下，“虽然我这副样子很难做成平等交易似的。”  
于是光照会众人能看见的就只是站在废墟上的斯塔克，盔甲都没有穿戴整齐，眼睛随意看向某处发愣。

 

北境西境两位领主就此分开了，可是梅林带来的那个所谓的“梦”还没有失却其影响。在被洛基指引来到的洞穴中，杜姆抚摸着一把没有剑鞘保护，古旧却依旧闪着寒光的宝剑，眼神复杂。


End file.
